


ghosts get scared too

by iamarosegarden



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, ghost au, ghost!ryan, originally on Tumblr, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamarosegarden/pseuds/iamarosegarden
Summary: basically, au where ryan is a ghost.*the thing about being dead is that,you don’t know, at firstthat you’re dead.so very very dead.at first it’s just disorienting, and painful. Like falling out of bed and waking up in a heap on the floor multipled tenfold.





	ghosts get scared too

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a response to a post made by @buzz-wheeze-unsolved about how there are no ghost!ryan fics. i decided to help fix that.
> 
> original post (with my fic): https://iamarosegarden.tumblr.com/post/165072409696/buzz-wheeze-unsolved-buzz-wheeze-unsolved

the thing about being dead is that,

you don’t know, at first 

that you’re dead.

so very very dead.

at first it’s just disorienting, and painful. Like falling out of bed and waking up in a heap on the floor multiplied tenfold. 

at first, you have no idea what’s going on, your head hurts, and your eyes hurt and your ears hurt and your hands hurt and your feet hurt and anything that used feel anything hurts, because they’re becoming accustomed to only feeling the barest traces. except sometimes your skin burns and your ears ring and your eyes flicker from where they’re sealed behind squeezed-shut eyelids.

at first, when you finally get sort of used to that all over ache, and you open your eyes everything is shrouded in a thick gauzy white veil, and what you can see through it is moving fast, fast, fast. and all you can do is bear the pain and confusion and try to see something in the blur through the veil.

it’s like that until it’s not. it stops when you’re finally put to rest, finally put in the ground or burnt to ashes or whatever they do with the body that once was yours and is now just an empty  _thing_. 

when ryan first came to he was in front of his own grave, because before it was put to rest he was just tethered to it somehow, following it around. at least that’s what he thinks happened. everything was moving so fast and it was (and still is) covered in the veil. but he thinks he saw the inside of an ambulance? fleeting red and white lights that leaked through his closed eyelids and an intense burning sensation. and a funeral home? the sounds of sobs, swatches of black, and a burning, burning heat pressing against his hands every few seconds. and then finally a coffin? or the ground? cool and damp and dark and someone shoveling.

and then this, staring at his own tomb stone and wondering if he was going insane or if he really was dead. it made sense, despite not really knowing how it happened or what was going on, there was proof right in front of him. and he certainly _felt_ dead. 

he stared at his tomb stone for a long time, until he noticed someone walking through the rows of the cemetery. someone he didn’t know. an old man with flowers clutched in one hand. he was going to ask the man just exactly where he was, but was rendered speechless when the man brushed past him and the burning returned, it hurt, but only a little, and it burnt a hole through the veil. ryan reached out to touch the man, but got no reaction, save for the man shivering and his skin forming goose bumps. 

once he’d accepted the fact that yes, he was dead, and yes, he was a ghost it came rushing back. it being his death. it was not fun to relive (could he still say that? technically he wasn’t living…). 

ironically, it happened during the filming of an episode of unsolved supernatural, the kick off of a new season. they’d decided to stay in yet another old, creepy house. he’d been scared shitless, as usual, but shane’s jokes made it better and so he’d been convinced to sleep up in the attic. the epicenter of the reported activity. he climbed up the ladder, shane waiting behind him, taunting the spirts, as always. 

“if you’re here then… throw ryan off the ladder,” he said.

“shut up. stop bringing me into your taunts. i’d rather not break my leg ‘cus some ghost was annoyed with your shenanigans,” ryan grumbled, trying to keep a steady grip while still holding a flashlight.

“ _shenanigans_? what shenanigans? i’m just saying, if the ghost were really here they’d prove it. maybe they’re just too chicken, gone soft from all the years of being dead,” shane joked

ryan huffed out a laugh begrudgingly, “seriously man, shut up, or at least wait ‘till-” 

and then he’d been pulled off the ladder and smashed against the floor so hard his neck had snapped forward and a couple of his ribs had cracked. one  rib had broken and punctured his lung. and then he was dying and then… well you know.

the burning was humans, mostly, or electricity or anything that gave off energy that he could use to burn a hole in the veil and influence humans. and it terrified him. what if he used to much energy and killed someone? what if he became a ghost story? one that people told with a flashlight held under their chin while everyone else huddled under their blanket in fear. was this the afterlife? still on earth, watching everything through the veil? 

it couldn’t be. there weren’t nearly enough ghost for that to be it. he’d been wondering for a while now, not knowing what to do and being scared. and he’d only seen a few others. he couldn’t really see them that well, or talk to them. they were more just a vague outline but he knew. somehow he knew they were other ghost. 

this was confirmed, when he went to a couple past sights they’d gone for episodes. when he went to the house he’d died in though, there was something else. it was a ghost, but _ **wrong**_. his immediate thought was ‘demon’.

but, it still felt like a ghost, but old, and powerful, and wrong. maybe that’s what happened when you didn’t find your way to the afterlife eventually. you just… decayed.

if he hadn’t been terrified of this existence before, he definitely was now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ah so i hope you enjoyed. i've never really written fic about actual, living, humans before and it felt kinda weird, but it was super fun to write. i really like writing about being a ghost.
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! i'm kinda making this up as i go along so suggestions on where i should go with it would be awesome. tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what should happen next.
> 
> if u wanna yell at me or see what inspires me you can go to my tumblr (@iamarosegarden)


End file.
